Triste et Sale
by rougeauxlevres
Summary: OneShot Riza se comporte étrangement depuis quelques semaines. ROYAI


**Triste et Sale**

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa._

**_Les deux minutes d'Orainoco :_** Hello, hello à tous ! Me voici avec un one-shot, sur Riza et Roy, tiré surtout du manga ! Donc attention possibilité de spoiler ! En esperant que cela vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**One-Shot :** _Triste et Sale_

°

°

°

_"- Des tresses dans... mes... cheveux  
Détresse... dans mes... yeux  
Long... est le... chemin  
Triste et sale..."_

"- Vous êtes finalement venue." déclara d'une voix grave le colonel Roy Mustang.

Accouder aux remparts du gigantesque balcon de la salle de bal, Riza eu un petite sourire en se tournant vers son supérieur. Le seul homme qu'elle souhaitait, justement, ne pas voir... Chassant une mèche rebelle des yeux, la jeune femme hocha discrétement la tête tout en reportant son regard sur le ciel étoilé.

"- Je ne pouvais refuser une invitation du généralissime." répondit le lieutenant dans un murmure.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Intrigué, Riza leva le visage pour s'apercevoir, que l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, venait de poser ses coudes sur la ramparde.

"- Il est vrai, que vous êtes sa secrétaire désormais."

Sa voix était étrange. Une voix qui mélangeait à la fois, l'indifférence, la nostalgie... et la souffrance ? Soupirant doucement, la jeune femme admira le visage de Roy qui fixait intensément le ciel obscur. Une douce mélodie s'échappa de la salle et Riza ferma un instant les paupières... Quelle agréable sensation. Un vent chaud balaya son visage faisant, par la même occasion, volé ses longs cheveux dorés. La présence de Roy, non loin d'elle, et la musique apaissante venait la rassurer... Dieu que c'était bon, cette sensation de protection.

Elle sentit, brusquement, une caresse légère sur sa joue. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Riza tomba sur le visage sérieux et grave de son colonel. Ses yeux sombre brillaient d'une étrange lueure... le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence interromput par la mélodie lointaine des musiciens de la salle de bal. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre... Roy se pencha lègérement vers elle...

"- Je dois vous av..." commença t-il, troublé.

"- Vous étiez là, colonel Mustang ! Je vous ai chercher, _absolument_, partout !" s'exclama, soudainement, une voix aigue.

Le regard de Riza se posa sur une magnifique jeune femme. D'épaisses boucles brunes, des yeux vert clair, une peau laiteuse et une robe émeraude aussi belle que celle qui la portait. A ses côtés, la jeune militaire se sentait laide et insignifiante. Soupirant de frustration, Roy se redressa en mettant une distance respectable entre lui et sa subordonné. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux noisette du lieutenant avant qu'il ne repporte son attention sur la jeune inconnue.

"- Je suis désolé. Pourquoi me cherchiez vous, Victoria ?"

"- Il me semble, que vous m'avez promise la prochaine danse !"répondit-elle la moue boudeuse.

"- C'est exact." dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Je suis à vous dans quelques secondes."

Satisfaite, la dénommée Victoria hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle, en attendant son galant cavalier. A nouveau seul, Roy se tourna vers Riza, qui le regarda avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres... une nouvelle mélodie venait de débuter dans la salle...

"- Je crois qu'elle vous attends, mon colonel." chuchota t-elle, presque mal à l'aise, de la façon dont la dévisageait l'alchimiste d'état.

Roy approuva d'un signe de tête, alors que ses yeux se détachèrent de la jeune femme pour se poser sur la silhouette de Victoria, qui l'attendait avec impatience.

"- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir." lui murmura t-il à l'oreille tout en s'éloignant.

Stupéfaite, Riza baissant son visage sur la simple robe bleuté, qu'elle avait enfilé pour l'occasion. Sa robe faisait pâle figure face à celle émeraude que portait la cavalière du colonel. _Vous êtes magnifique ce soir..._ les mots de Roy résonèrent dans son esprit, et alors seulement, la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir.

La musique mêlant habilement, violons, pianos, et fluttes traversières lui parvint aux oreilles. Curieuse, la nouvelle secrétaire du généralissime, s'approcha discrètement de la salle de bal... Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Sur la piste de danse, Roy évoluait gracieusement avec sa partenaire. Il portait son uniforme militaire faîte pour les grandes occasions, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrières, seules quelques mèches rebelles lui tombait avec nonchalence devant les yeux... Avait-il cette coiffure quelques secondes auparavent ? Riza s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt... Une expression concentré, sereine, sérieuse et rassurante était peinte sur le visage du colonel Mustang... des expressions si rare pour cet homme si énigmatique. Continuant de faire danser allégrement sa partenaire, Riza fut surprise de découvrir son supérieur aussi doué pour la danse... Il paraissait être un autre homme... Et tout ça c'était Victoria qui en profitait. Soudain, un drôle de sentiment vint lui nouer l'estomac et, c'est avec précipitation qu'elle s'éloigna de cette scène qui la faisait souffrir...

"- _Des tresses... dans... mes cheveux  
Détresse dans... mes... yeux  
Long... est le che...min  
Triste... et... sale..."_ fredonna la jeune femme, dans un chuchotement.

Avançant sur le balcon, un vent glacial la traversa et la fit frissoner. Fermant les paupières, Riza se laissa berçé par la musique... Elle s'imagina Roy, avec ses grandes mains, fines et calleuses à la fois... des mains magnifiques, des mains pouvant offrirent le plaisir comme la souffrance... La jeune femme les aimait éperdument. Elle s'imagina qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, une main sur sa taille, l'autre s'emparant de la sienne.

_"- Au... bord de ce... chemin  
Moi, princesse... de... rien  
J'aurais... voulu ta... main  
Pour... danser... sans fin..."_ chantonna t-elle, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Comme prise d'une impulsion, Riza se mit à tournoyer, les bras écartés, le bas de sa robe virvoltant autour de ses jambes. Le visage levé au ciel, un sourire triste sur le visage, elle tournoyait, tourbillonait, virvoltait sans cessés de chantonné d'une voix nostalgique.

_"- Des fleurs... se sont... fanées  
Je les... ai ramassées...  
Dans mes... cheveux... tressés  
Je... les... ai glissées..."_

Roy la faisait danser tendrement entre ses bras. Ils tournoyèrent, tourbillonèrent comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain... Rien n'était plus important qu'eux deux et leur danse. Un sourire discret, un autre charmeur. Tournoyer dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Non. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Toujours continuer. Toujours tourbillonner.

_"- J'aurais... voulu... ta main_

_Pour danser sans... fin_

_Moi... princesse... de rien..._

_Au bord... de... ce chemin_

_Triste... et sale..."_

Sa voix se mêlait avec la musique de l'orchestre. Ouvrant les yeux, Riza eu un petit sourire triste... Roy avait disparut faisant place au vide. Le souffle court et haletant, la jeune femme s'accouda au balcon, le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal. A l'intérieure, la mélodie stoppa et des applaudissements vigoureux la remplaçèrent... La danse venait de se terminé.

_"- Au bord... de... ce chemin_

_Triste... et sale..."_chuchota t-elle en levant les yeux vers la lune, dont les rayons éclairaient son visage.

°

°

°

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, un paquet de paperasse entre les mains, traversait d'un pas rapide les couloirs du QG. Le généralissime lui donnait de plus en plus de travail à faire... du travail banal sans aucun interêt. Classés des dossiers, prendre ses rendez-vous, lui rapeller son emploie du temps. Tant de choses qui l'ennuyait profondément. Pénétrant dans la salle des archives, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle posa ses dossiers sur une table avant d'ouvrir un cassier pour les ranger par ordre alphabètique.

_"- Des... tresses dans... mes... cheveux  
Détresse... dans mes... yeux  
Long est... le chemin  
Triste... et... sale..."_ fredonna la jeune femme, en s'emparant du premier dossier de la pile.

Ouvrant le dossier, le regard de Riza s'adoucit en reconnaissant l'écriture penché de Roy Mustang. Combien de fois, c'était-elle émerveillé sur la droiture de ses traits, sous les courbes sensuelles de ses lettres... trop pour qu'elle ne les compte. Secouant la tête, le lieutenant sentit son coeur se serrer à la simple pensée du colonel. Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en danger ? Avait-il besoin d'elle en ce moment ? Toutes ces questions, que la jeune femme se posait sans cesse... toutes ces questions qui allaient la faire devenir folle. C'est à cet instant, que Riza se souvint du visage si serein de Roy hier soir, pendant la danse... Inconsciement, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la fasse danser elle. Comme un prince faisait danser sa princesse.

_"- Au... bord de... ce chemin  
Moi... princesse de... rien  
J'aurais... voulu... ta main  
Pour danser... sans fin..."_

"- Vous avez une très belle voix."

Sursautant de surprise elle se retourna, sa main se posant instinctivement sur une de ses armes. Ecarquillant les yeux quand elle reconnut le regard moqueur du Flame Alchemist. Ce dernier, les bras croisés sur son torse était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte et la devisageait intensément. Rougissant d'embarrat de s'être faite surprendre en train de chanté, Riza retourna précipitament, sur le rangement de ses dossiers.

"- Même pas de bonjour, colonel ? Allons Hawkeye, auriez vous perdue vos bonnes manières ?" questionna t-il avec sarcasme.

Le coeur de Riza s'emballa quand le colonel appuya, nonchalament, son dos contre une colone de cassiers juste à côté du sien.

"- Bonjour colonel." fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Sa concentration dirigé vers le rangement de ses dossiers, Riza ne remarqua pas la lueure de mécontentement dans les yeux de son supérieur hiérarchique. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, bientôt romput par Roy.

"- Pourquoi, ne pas vous être mêlés aux convives hier soir ?"

Sans arrêter son travail, elle répondit simplement

"- J'avais besoin de solitude." répondit-elle.

Les mains dans les poches, Roy lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira bruyament.

"- J'en ai assez de tourner autour du pot, Hawkeye. Pourquoi m'évitez vous ? Et ne dites pas le contraire, vous faites tout pour ne pas me voir, et c'est à peine si vous m'adressez la parole. Que vous arrive t-il ?"

Se crispant légérement, Riza plissa les yeux avant de reprendre son rangement sans prêté aucune attention au jeune homme.

"- Sauf votre respect, colonel. Vous vous faites des idées, j'ai seulement énor..."

"- Vous mentez très mal, lieutenant !" interrompit, brusquement, Mustang d'une voix froide.

"- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, monsieur." répliqua, fermement, Riza en continuant sa tache.

Mais elle sut au moment même de terminé sa phrase, qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la, très rare, colère du colonel.

"- Mais bon sang, Hawkeye !" s'écria t-il en la faisant sursauté. " Qu'ai je fait pour méritez votre indifférence ? Dîtes moi, ce qui vous préocupe ! Et... REGARDEZ MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE !"

Soudain; le dossier qu'elle avait en main s'enflamma brusquement. Surprise, elle lacha les papiers tout en poussant un petit cri, et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, son poignet droit fut emprissoné par la main, recouverte du gant d'alchimiste, de Roy. L'attirant vers lui, le jeune homme ancra son sombre regard dans le sien.

"- Lachez moi, colonel !"

"- Pas avant de savoir ce qui vous arrive !"

Immédiatement, le canon d'un pistolet vint s'appuyer contre le front du colonel. Le regard de Riza était, à cet instant, indéchiffrable.

"- Lachez moi, colonel !" répéta t-elle lentement.

Surpris et stupéfait par l'acte de sa subordonné, Roy ne la lacha cependant pas. Au contraire, il avança sa tête faisant appuyer plus fortement le canon du pistolet contre son front. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot durant plusieurs minutes.

"- Qu'attendez vous, Hawkeye ? Tirez."

La main de Riza trembla, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes... Il le remarqua mais ne fit aucunes remarques. C'est à ce moment là, qu'une personne fit son entrée dans la salle des archives.

"- Heu... Le lieutenant Hawkeye est demandé par le généralissime !" déclara, d'une petite voix, un jeune adjudant.

"- J'arrive." répondit cette dernière en rangeant son arme.

Roy lui lacha son poignet et la regarda partir. L'adjudant voulu faire de même mais le colonel avait deux, trois, choses à lui dire. Dans le couloir, Riza chassa du revers de la main les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

_"- Il... m'a... oubliée  
J'étais... son bébé  
Qui va... me... donner  
A... manger...?"_ fredonna t-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

°

°

°

La nuit avait depuis bien longtemps envahie Central. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient haut dans le ciel obscur, malgré les gros nuages grissatres qui venait cacher, de temps en temps, la lumière blafarde de la lune. Soupirant, elle baissa son regard sur sa montre qui indiquait: 21h16... Avait-elle mis si longtemps pour faire quelques courses ? Pourtant le sachet ne contenait que quelques gateaux et de la glace au chocolat... aliments qu'elle mangeait quand elle déprimait. Traversant le gigantesque parc de la ville, chemin le plus court pour rentré chez elle, Riza accèlèra le pas. Pour une obscure raison, la jeune femme sentait que quelqu'un la suivait. Sa main chercha immédiatement son arme, à son contact, le lieutenant se sentit un peu plus rassuré.

_"- Des fleurs... se sont... fanées  
Je... les... ai ramassées  
Dans mes... cheveux tressés  
Je les... ai glissées..."_

Sa voix se répercutait en échos dans l'immensité de la nuit. Elle pensait déjà à la bonne glace qu'elle allait ingurgité ainsi que l'acceuil de Black Hayate. Ce dernier devait l'attendre patienment à la maison. Souriant à cette pensée, la jeune femme continua son chemin avant de stopper son avancer. Assis sur un banc à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait Roy Mustang, les jambes croisés, la mine penseuse. Quand son regard croisa celui noisette de la jeune femme, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Riza. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"- Mo... mon colonel, que faites vous ici ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Roy eu un sourire alors qu'il levait la main pour placer une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

"- Je vous attendais."

Sa voix était basse mais pleine d'assurance. Riza le dévisagea, sans vraiment comprendre ses dires.

"- Com..."

Mais un doigt sur ses lèvres la fit taire.

"- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, Hawkeye. Je sais que vous empruntez, toujours, ce chemin pour rentré chez vous. Je sais que vous adorez la glace au chocolat, que vous n'aimez pas le café mais que vous préférez le thé au citron... Je sais tellement de choses vous concernant." commença t-il avec un sourire.

"- Mais..."

"- Laissez moi finir." interrompit-il avec l'autorité qui lui était propre. " Ces dernières années, vous avez toujours été présente pour moi. Je pensais, sincèrement, vous connaître... je pensais que vous n'aviez plus de secrets pour moi. Vous m'avez déjà manifesté de la peine, de la joie et même de la colère, tout ces émotions que j'aimais et que j'acceptais de vous... Mais ces trois dernières semaines, vous m'avez manifesté une émotion que j'exècre de tout mon être... une émotion que je ne peux pas accepter venant de vous : l'indifférence. Vous m'avez évité, presque ignoré... je..."

Stoppant sa tirade, Roy semblait avoir du mal à continuer. Finalement, il releva un regard triste, déchiré, souffrant, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à pleuvoir.

"- Qu'attendez vous de moi, Riza ?" demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme frissona à la mention de son prénom, tandis qu'il se mit à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort. Riza s'approcha du jeune homme, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluies cristallines.

"- Voudriez vous danser avec moi ?" questionna t-elle doucement.

Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Roy fini par lui sourire tendrement. Comblant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, le colonel posa une main sur la taille fine de la blonde, avant de lui prendre sa main dans la sienne. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Riza pouvait entendre les battements de coeur éffrénés de son supérieur. Elle leva son visage vers celui de Roy qui lui souriait amoureusement. Ses cheveux noirs était plaqué sur son front par la pluie, les gouttes d'eau glissait le long de son menton.

"- Ce serait avec un réelle plaisir." murmura t-il à son oreille.

Et c'est sous une pluie battante que les deux jeunes gens débutèrent leur danse amoureuse. Tournoyés, tourbillonés, virvoltés dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Les mains de Roy la faisait danser avec grace et élégance, elle se sentait si belle entre elles. Fermant les yeux, Riza posa sa joue contre le torse du colonel... elle était bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Ouvrant les paupières, ses yeux admièrent le visage détendue et serein de l'homme qui la faisait danser.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la jeune femme, rompant ainsi le silence de la nuit. Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Roy, qui dans une impulsion, accéléra le rythme de leur danse. Plus vite, toujours plus vite sans jamais cesser de tournoyer. Seuls. Ils étaient seuls. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part cette danse. Ils dansèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, qu'ils cessérent de tournoyer. A bout de souffle et trempé de la tête aux pieds, ils étaient cependant toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

_"- J'aurais... voulu... ta main_

_Pour danser sans... fin_

_Moi... princesse... de rien..._

_Au bord... de... ce chemin_

_Triste... et sale..."_ fredonna t-elle bientot rejointe par la voix de Roy.

Surprise, elle leva la tête pour le dévisager.

"- Comment connaissez vous cette chanson ?"

Il la regarda amusé avant de replacé, à nouveau, une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

"- J'ai souvent entendu votre père chantez cette comptine. A force de l'entendre, elle met entré dans la tête. Mais quand vous la chantez, je le trouve réellement triste."

"- Vraiment ?" fit-elle avec un sourire.

Roy se contenta d'hoché la tête tout en admirant les traits fins de son visage.

"- Riza, je dois vous avouer une chose" commença t-il d'une voix rauque. " Je vous ai..."

"- Non, ne dîtes rien !" implora t-elle en déposa un doigt sur sa bouche. " Montrez moi plutôt."

Le sourire du colonel s'agrandit. Se penchant doucement vers elle, il plaça une main sous son menton et délicatement, comme par peur de la brusqué, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Soupirant de satisfaction, il serra possésivement la jeune femme entre ses bras... ses lèvres étaient-elles qu'il se l'était imaginé : pleine et fruité... des lèvres faîtes pour le baiser... Roy Mustang, était un alchimiste d'état, et en tant que tel il ne croyait pas en l'existance de Dieu... Mais à cet instant, Roy aurait juré qu'il était en train d'embrassé le plus des cadeaux divins. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et haletant, front contre front, leur nez se touchaient presque.

"- Vous m'avez tellement manqué Riza... La présence du généralissime à vos côtés ne me réco...'

"- Chuut. Ne pensons pas à cela maintenant." dit-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche, pour un baiser fiévreux.

Dans l'air de cette nuit humide, des paroles d'une chanson d'enfant resonèrent dans le coeurs de deux personnes.

_"- Au... bord de... ce chemin  
Moi, princesse... de rien  
J'aurais... voulu ta... main  
Pour danser... sans fin..."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

La vitre d'une longue et luxueuse voiture remonta dans un crinsement sonore. Assis confortablement sur la banquette en cuir, le généralissime Bradley épiait avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et le colonel Roy Mustang.

"- Parfait. Tout fonctionne, comme prévut Father."

En face de lui, une personne au visage caché par une capuche, sourit à son tour.

"- La perte de l'être aimé conduit à la folie. Le colonel Roy Mustang, ne va pas tarder à le comprendre." déclara t-il d'une voix d'ou perçait une pointe d'amusement. " Nous rentrons."

Le généralissime hocha la tête et la voiture démarra pour s'éloigné lentement du couple, qui sans le savoir, se trouvait être condamné.

FIN

°

°

°

Voilà, réactions, commentaires, critiques, menaces de mort, applaudissements ? N'hésitez pas j'accepte de tout !

Les paroles de la chanson " Triste et Sale" sont de la talentueuse chanteuse RoBERT

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Orainoco


End file.
